Enchanting his Eye
by RayLedgend
Summary: Sven has one mission. However, when he sees the man of his dreams will he forget it? What will happen? chapter 2 is better than chapter 1. Yaoi joke lemon that's not safe for the kiddies. And is there some Eve lemon in chapter 2? Read to find out.
1. The Enchantment

Sup, bytches. It's ma first balla-ass story, so betta reconize! (just a joke fic to start of my possible fanfictioning =P)

umms . . . what am I fogetting . . . Oh, yeah. I don't own Black Cat. I know. Shocking, right?

"Sven! I can handle these guys myself. Didn't you need to tell that kid something?" Sven took one look back at his partner, Train, and rushed ahead through Torneo's mansion. Sven was gravely wounded, but the only thought entering his mind was "Eve." Constantly ringing in his head. Even if it would cost him his life, he was going to free her from Torneo. When he finally found Torneo, however, those thoughts dissipated like a puff of smoke. Seeing Torneo's figure in the moonlight made him incredibly horny. He couldn't stop the painful hard on from emerging.

Torneo, already looking down there, envisioning the sweeper naked noticed the erection, and chuckled to himself. "Heh, heh. She's only 11 years old, sweeper. Does that sort of thing--" Before Torneo could finish his question, Sven corrected the handsome devil. "Torneo. It isn't the girl that's turning me on . . . " Sven began to blush slightly as he finished the declaration. "It's you. Please have buttsex with me!" Torneo, fantasizing about this very situation, was pleasently surprised, and immediately began stripping down.

Sven needed no words, and in record time, already had his pants off before Torneo's clothes hit the ground. Sven bent over, revealing his beautifully sculpted ass, and inviting Torneo to pump that 11 inch cock straight into it. Torneo was more than happy to accept the invitation, and in seconds, the two were having the best sex of either of their lives (although Torneo did not have much experience.) It felt sooooo good! "OH, GOD, TORNEO! Thrust that meaty spear into my ass, and split me in two!"

Lest than ten seconds passed before Torneo came, though, and as one would expect, he was quite embarrassed. Sven was not upset, however. In fact, seeing Torneo's beat red face made him chuckle. He wrapped his arm around Torneo's back to make it known that it was ok to continue. Tears of joy made their may down Torneo's face, and Sven whipped out his foot long dick. Although Torneo had never encountered something like this, somehow he knew he would have to envelope all twelve glorious inches in his mouth. Needless to say, he was excited by the prospect, and nearly stumbled over himself to get to it.

Neither of the two hesitated. Within seconds Sven was thrusting his 12 incher into Torneos incredible mouth. Sven had never felt anything so good in his life! "AAAAAH! Torneo, suck it harder! Use your tongue!" Torneo was having trouble meeting the commands, as he had never felt anything so amazing in his mouth before. He had to savor every last bit.

Sven then took off his eyepatch. He knew it wouldn't take much to make torneo come. " . . . Torneo . . . I'm going to come in 20 seconds. I want you to start jacking off NOW!"

Torneo wasting no time in faithfully following the orders of the sweeper, and grabbed his cock and ferociously brought his hand up and down like a piston . . . the image of Sven's divine stick continuously buzzing around in his mind. After 20 seconds had passed, the two came in unison. Torneo recieving Sven's massive load straight down his throat, loving every precious second of the experience, while Sven got the best blowjob any man had ever had. The two, sexually exausted fell asleep right there on the pavilion, Sven's gorgeous dick still in Torneo's mouth.

Train watched the two with lust filled eyes. Countless ways to turn Sven on when they got back were buzzing through his head.

______________________________________________________________________________

Umms . . . that's about it. Hope y'all enjoyed. Note, this fanfic is not to be taken seriously. I decided to write it as a complete joke. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Sorry, no Eve . . . that would make things too normal =P


	2. One Month Later

**A chapter 2? I actually made a chapter 2 to this? Well, as much as chapter 1 sucked massively, I've had a nagging thought in my head that I wanted to continue this fanfic. I never did, though, if only because I had other material to work on, but now that I finished most everything that I'm interested in working on at the moment, I finally got around to it. Not that that means I let any of my ideas die per se'. I'm just not in the mood to work on them. Either way, enjoy.**

A month later:

After having becomes Sven's gay lover, Torneo invited Sven and his partner, Train, to stay at his mansion, an offer the money troubled duo was overjoyed to accept. Eve's combat training also ceased, for Torneo seemed only to care about his and Sven's daily assfucks and blowjobs. Over the weeks of "training," Torneo pushed his endurance to 2 minutes . . . almost. Either way, it was getting close to time for their next gay sex session, and Torneo was getting hard just thinking about it.

"Oh, Torny!" Sven called from in the hall.

"In here, Svenny," Torneo answered from in his room.

Sven opened the door clothed in nothing but a pair of briefs that looked 3 sizes too small. Torneo was practically drooling at the outline of Sven's genitals. He didn't even notice the man standing behind his guest, until he spoke.

"Yo!" called Train with a wave and a grin.

"What is this?" Torneo asked, both surprised and aroused.

"Well, you see, honey," Sven explained. "My partner here has been feeling left out since it's always just us, so I told him he could join in today. You don't mind, do you?"

Torneo clearly didn't mind, for he was already undressing. Train was quick to follow suit, and Sven ripped off his underwear to let his genitals fall free, and as they bounced free of their confined prison, Train put his 13 inch dick into Sven's mouth. Torneo wasted no time in joining the orgy, and started licking at Train's ass hole =P

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to those three, Eve was right outside the door feeling neglected. She may have been a killer, but she was also a child. She wanted some kind of attention. Unfortunately, she knew she wasn't welcome when Torneo and Sven were fucking. The last time she tried to join in, even Sven ignored her. But, as she waited outside, she heard footsteps she didn't recognize. Clearly, there was an intruder in the mansion. She would have warned Torneo and Sven if she didn't know she'd be punished for interrupting Torneo while he was making sweet queerosexual love. Instead, her increasingly latent combat instincts kicked in as she transformed her arm into a threatening blade.

"Ooooh, so that's the bio-weapon," remarked a mysterious man with silver hair and a black feather boa. It was Creed. "I didn't know it was female. She's kinda cute." Creed said with a pedophilic smile. In fact, his dick started to harden at the mere sight of her. You see, in this fanfic, Creed is 100% straight, or, in other words, the complete and polar opposite of his manga incarnation. Even if it was a child, if it had a female body, that was enough for Creed.

Eve didn't recognize the man, and moved her blade arm into an attacking position.

"Now, now. I'm not in the mood to fight right now," Creed said removing his outfit. "I'd like to do something else.

After a month of watching Torneo's new lifestyle, Eve took the cue, and prepared to remove her black dress. Now, if I go any further with this scene, it would be child porn, so I won't describe all the unspeakable things that Creed did to Eve's young body, or the ways she was able to please him back with her transforming powers. I'm sure you could all picture it anyway. So, let's return to the gay sex (yay . . .)

Sven was on his hands and knees as Train was pumping his ass with his 13 inch dick. At the same time, Torneo was making out with the eyepatched man and giving him a handjob. This wonderful treatment continued for a good five minutes longer until it happened. Sven shot his load out of his foot long schlong and onto the floor where Torneo happily lapped it up.

"Heh, well, I guess I'm still no match for you, Train," Sven conceded, for he had failed to make his partner cum.

Train pulled out of him, still rock hard, and said "Just like it should be, eh," while giving his partner an "I win" kind of smirk.

"I'll beat you one of these days," Sven said, "but for now, I'll just suck you off for now."

"Wait!" Torneo objected with semen dripping from his lips. "I'll handle this."

"No, Torneo!" Sven warned. "You're no match for Train! You could never handle it!"

Torneo ignored the warnings of his gay lover and got on his hands and knees to accept to accept the Black Cat's cock.

"Alright then, Torneo, I hope you're ready for the Black Cat!" Train said as he plunged his 13 incher into Torneo's man hole.

Train was just as good as Sven said. His rod hard cock was massaging Torneo's rectum in ways he never thought possible, and was thrusting with amazing speed. Train grabbed at Torneo's shoulders and pulled his body closer like he owned it. It was all Torneo could do to resist climaxing. But against all odds, he held out. Even 5 minutes later, Torneo still hadn't cum, more than tripling his old record of one minute and a half. Sven was awestruck watching Torneo last this long, especially with Train. Still, his cumming was not far off, and he could only hope Train would go off soon as well.

"Torneo! I'm about to deliver some bad luck in your ass!" Train yelled in a passionate sort of way.

"Do it, Black Cat! I'm not gonna last much longer!"

As if on cue, Train buckled his knees and pumped his fist in the air as he shot jizz through Torneo's intestines with the speed of a rail gun. Of course Torneo came in unison with the sweeper, what else would you expect, but his climax wasn't nearly as impressive as Train's. While Torneo experienced a fairly typical orgasm, Train was shooting his load like a fire hose for a full 13 seconds. Sven joined the two as they basked in the afterglow.

Meanwhile, Creed and Eve had already finished and gotten dressed. "I had a great time, little bio-weapon. Tell me your name." Creed didn't bother learning it while he was molesting her.

Eve didn't seem to mind, for Creed was the first person in weeks to pay any kind of attention to her. ". . . It's Eve."

"Ok then, Eve. I'll see you again," Creed said with that same pedophilic smile as he left the room . . . er, hallway. They were in a hallway, right? Well, who cares? Point is he was on his way out of the mansion. Unfortunately for him, he was still in an erotic state and as a result, he accidentally walked into Torneo's mine field security system and blew up getting what he deserves for being a child raping motherfucker.

The End

**Ok, I have no more inspiration for this universe. I wouldn't expect a chapter 3. I have nothing left for this source material. But I do have 2 great fanfic ideas in the works. Seriously, I've been laughing a ton at some of the lines I'm using in those. So, if I'm on your author alert, be patient and I'll get them out some time soon. Anyways, I could always use some reviews, people.**


End file.
